Times change
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: Ichigo's group ends up meeting an aranacar and she can control time! Ichigo is sent back to the day he meets Rukia and actually ends up changing the past. He does still meet her. What will happen to the future?ch2 rewritten.
1. Arranacar of time!

Ch

Ch.1 Aranacar of time?!

I decided to rewrite this story. My original as I read over it was not that great. And this one probably is not either. But I would like you people to review it and send the reviews in. Flames are welcomed if you don't like it.

Bleach does not belong to me but Tite Kubo.

Though I do own any original characters that I decide to add in.

Ichigo Kurosaki could have been enjoying spring break, hanging out with Chad and Orihime, Ishida if he decided to join them, but no he was hanging out with a bunch of what appeared to be normal people but were far from normal-shinigami.

"Now why do I have to hang out with you guys again?" Ichigo questioned crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Because Ichigo you know this place much better than any of us!"

Matsamoto, the vice captain of the 10th division, and everyone's favorite big chested shinigami. "Besides I wanted to hang out with Orihime"Matsamoto said laughing as she hugged the orange haired girl. It had been only a month since the equally big chested girl was rescued from Aizen's clutches.

The other shinigami that had showed up for relaxation was Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, and even Renji had managed to drag Byakuya along.

Why did you bring me here?" Byakuya said coldly, crossing his arms. Several human girls were admiring his calm and quiet demeanor. He was clearly angry at Renji and Rukia.

"Because you needed a break from all that paper work, Byakuya-nii-sama" Rukia said quietly, she still had not learned fully how to stand up for herself in front of the man.

The group arrived at the ice cream shop that Ichigo was taking them to. "Here we are. I hope you have money. Cause I'm not paying for everyones" Ichigo started simply. The 8 of them sat down at the counter. After the ice cream had been order and given to them. Inoue and Chad began to speak, the large group started talking amongst themselves, all but Byakuya, the cold Kuchki clan leader sat still and quilety. Till a human girl came up to him and started flirting with him. Byakuya sighed and told her. "I do not have time for this"

The others stifferened up hearing him say this. "Byakuya lighten up"

"I sense something coming this way." Byakuya answered.

"Oh come on there's nothing coming" Ichigo said laughing. Hitsugaya shook his head. "No I sense something too. He's right" Hitsugaya said. "I can't tell wheather it's an Aranacar or hollow the energies are too mixed in with each other to tell"

Byakuya stood "Renji, Rukia it is time to go"

He walked out slowly with the two following close behind. Chad, Inoue, Ichigo and the rest soon followed pursuit.

"Maybe this'll bring the shinigami out!" A voice was saying. The glee was obvious in it's voice, the hollow dominated Aranacar was the thing attacking the city. The hollow shinigami mix was blowing up things. The humans only thought that the buildings were collapsing. They were running horrified, attempting to escape the falling buildings.

"Aranacar!?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead, as if trying to rub out the headache he was getting. "I thought we were done with those guys?"

"Aizen does not give up apparently" Hitsugaya answered.

The shinigami went their separate was to put their gigais/bodies in a safe place and came back.

"Oh I did bring them out, oh Aizen sama will be pleased!" The girl Aranacar looked much like Orihime, the black streaks in her hair shoing the darkness that resided in her heart, well her body, this thing had no heart.

"My name is Mitsuki!" The Aranacar announced. "And I'm the Aranacar of time!" "Doesn't she look a bit like…?"Hitsugaya glanced over at Orihime who was probably thinking the same thing.

"That's right!"Mitsuki said laughing. "Aizen-sama want a subordinate with Orihime's powers so he took some of her DNA….so Hi mommy sort of like that!" Mitsuki laughed, pausing for a moment. "Now it's time to get down to business!" her hands reached out, emitting a strange fog.

"Wha'ts going on?" Ichigo muttered to himself, he felt faint all of a sudden.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Mitsuki's voice full of giddiness filled the air. "What is your worst nightmare?" Mitsuki asked. Ichigo would not answer, at first. A pain washed through his drifting body.

"To have never met Rukia!" Ichigo answere finally. He drifted off into unconiousness and fell into darkness.

END!

I hope you'll send me in reviews and possibly suggestions!


	2. Back to the way things were

**Ch.2. Back to the way things were.**

Hello all. Sorry about the long delay. I promise I'll start writing more from now on. I'm thinking of having Ichigo actually die when he meets Rukia to have him go through the shinigami academy with no memories, he starts to remember everything from the alternate future when he gets into the court guard.

Ichigo jolted awake back in his bed, on at least what he thought was the next day.

"Man I fainted I'm gonna listen to it from Rukia today." Ichigo thought to himself ruffling his mop top of orange hair. "Hey Rukia, I'm sorry I fain-"Ichigo started speaking as he opened his closet door, finding it empty and stopped himself.

"Wonder where she's at" Ichigo muttered still talking to himself. "Maybe she smelled Yuzu's cooking and went downstairs drooling." Ichigo forced himself to get dressed though he didn't want to because his head was throbbing from a headache for some odd reason. Ichigo trudged downstairs sighing to himself

"Dad have you seen Rukia?" The question was really directed at all three of them.

"Rukia? Who's that?" Yuzu asked curiously from the stove, the sweet smell of pancakes dripped from the unseen pan in front of her.

"Oh my god!" Isshin, his father exclaimed "Is that the name of your girlfriend!" He ran toward his son. "You snuck her upstairs last night and want to give me grandchildren?" Ichigo stepped aside allowing him to crash into the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, laughing bitterly, "You guys know who Rukia is! Am I being pranked or something?"

Karin shook her head. "Ichigo we honestly don't know who this Rukia is."

Ichigo shook his head. "You guys are crazy. Rukia is the girl that goes to school with me"

Karin shook her head as well. "Ichigo. Maybe this whole ghost thing is starting to turn you into a psycho." She admitted laughing. Her brother finally losing it.

"Are you ok?" Yuzu asked seriously, her motherly instincts as his father liked to call it taking over.

Ichigo nodded. "Yea"He told her waving goodbye heading out the door for school.

He shook his head. This had to be a prank, or something that Renji and the others managed to pull off. Though he wasn't so sure about that, something ached at the back of his head like an event that he should have remembered but his mind didn't want him to.

Chad, one of his few friends that he included in that tight knit group of his lumbered up behind him as he walked into the classroom. Chad noticed a spaced out look in his eye. "Ichigo are you alright?"He asked curiously sounding much like Yuzu.

"I'm alright Chad. It's not like I got into a fight or something" Ichigo said waving him off. "You remember that fight last night though?"he asked. "With that arrancar?"He asked the tall Spainish boy behind him. "Now my family's saying they don't know who Rukia is and they think I'm crazy" He told Chad seriously. "And I think I saw the ghost on the way to school that I saved from a bunch of bullies the night I met Rukia and became a shinigami"He told Chad.

Chad stood in silence for a moment before he said. "Ichigo. What's an Arrancar?"He asked feeling stupid. "For that instance what's a shinigami? Isn't that something like a death god in American culture?"

Ichigo stopped short as he told Chad. "You've got to be kidding me right?"He asked his best friend. "My best friend who's fight along side me for a long time doesn't even remember what he did last night? With that arm of yours? That power?"

Chad turned away. "I am walking away now" he strolled off to sit at his desk, thinking Ichigo crazy, and Ichigo honestly felt like he was indeed going straight into the mental institution where he kept telling his father he needed to go but didn't really mean it.

Ishida had heard Ichigo mutter shinigami and he perked up to listen to Ichigo rant to himself for a moment before Ichigo came over to him. "Hey Uryu. Quincy. You remember last night don't you? We fought an arrancar. That you looked like you were giving the eye to?" He only said that to get Ishida riled up and spark some sort of response out of him.

"Kurosaki what are you talking about?"He asked standing up. "And how did you know I was a Quincy?"He asked glaring at him over the rim of his glasses. "I have never told anyone that. That I'm the last quincy."

"Last?"Ichigo repeated. "Your father's the true last quincy not you"

"My father's dead stupid. Everyone knows I live on my own and appearently you've never paid attention to even know anything of the sort."

Ichigo backed away, some of what happened last night was coming back to him but he didn't want to believe it.

"_What is your deepest darkest wish?"_ came an unfamiliar female's voice from a memory that was playing like a reel in his head.

"No it can't be true!"He thought to himself shaking his head, class started and he went through the rest of the day thinking of nothing else. That night a familiar sight appeared before him. The girl's memorial where the guys had kicked over the vase of some dead girl. They were soon dropping like flies. "Say sorry to this girl!" He exclaimed and the girl thanked him just like the last time. The guys scrambled and ran away like the cowards they really were.

"Thank you Ichigo." The girl said with a smile on her face. Ichigo sighed as he muttered something he had said before.

"I'll bring you some flowers tomorrow" Ichigo told her chuckling to himself. The memory from last night continued to replay.

"_what is your deepest darkest wish?" _came the female's voice in his head.

"_To have never met Rukia!"_ Ichigo's eyes widened as he made a realization. "It's true she really did send me back in time!"he exclaimed as he waved good bye to the girl. "I can still fix this. I will make sure everything goes the same way as it did that night. That wonderful not regretful night!"

He ran home in preparation of what is to come. Ichigo shook his head. "So at least I know I'm not crazy after all"


End file.
